The invention concerns a positioning device for positioning an ejection device for ejecting a movably mounted furniture part from a closed end position relative to a furniture carcass, and the ejection device can be fixed by way of an adaptor plate relative to the furniture carcass.
The invention further concerns an arrangement comprising a positioning device of the kind to be described and an article of furniture comprising such an arrangement.
Devices for positioning ejection devices for ejecting movably mounted furniture parts from a furniture carcass are already known. When fitting ejection devices, in particular in respect of articles of furniture in cabinet form, those devices are used with one or more drawers. The drawers are respectively movable from their closed end positions relative to the furniture carcass of the article of furniture into an open position, by ejection devices associated with the respective drawers. That can be effected for example by an ejection element of the ejection device, for example an ejection lever, bearing against the rear wall of the drawer in the closed end position thereof and pressing against that rear wall upon activation so that the drawer is ejected from the furniture carcass in the opening direction. Precise positioning of the ejection device relative to the drawer is therefore of great significance as the quality of ejection is influenced by the position of the ejection device relative to the drawer. If the ejection lever of the ejection device is spaced excessively far from the rear wall of the drawer, then the ejection lever cannot deploy its full ejection action. If the ejection lever does not bear centrally against the rear wall of the drawer, then the drawer can tilt upon being ejected. If the ejection lever is positioned too near to the rear wall then, in the case of an ejection device having a so-called touch-latch functionality, a malfunction can occur as in that way the triggering travel of the ejection lever, that is required for recognizing ejection triggering, is possibly no longer available. It is only by exact positioning of an ejection device relative to the drawer that it is possible to ensure that the aforementioned disadvantages can be avoided and the ejection device can eject the drawer in the proper fashion.
AT 505 970 A1 discloses a carrier structure for at least one ejection device, that carrier structure including a carrier rail and two fixing devices. In an embodiment in that respect, a first fixing device is fixed to the floor of the carcass and a second fixing device is fixed to the rear wall of the carcass. Adjustment of the depth position of the ejection device in relation to the movable furniture part can be effected by a mounting portion of the second fixing device. In that case, a certain degree of adjustment can admittedly occur in the depthwise direction of the furniture carcass, but that is effected only in a relatively small range as the first fixing device is fixed fixedly and immovably to the carcass floor. Overall the assembly complication and expenditure for the carrier structure of the ejection devices is relatively high as firstly the first fixing device has to be fixed to the furniture carcass floor and then the second fixing device has to be fixed to the carcass rear wall. The carrier rail can then be fitted between those two fixing devices, in which case adjustment can be effected in the depthwise direction by the second fixing device. In that case, for mounting the carrier rail in accurately fitting relationship between the two fixing devices, an increased level of complication and expenditure is required in regard to measuring and fixing the two fixing devices to the furniture carcass.
Further positioning devices for positioning an ejection device are described in DE 20 2006 006 187 U1, AT 010 312 U1, WO 2008/101261 A1 and DE 20 2008 016 464 U1. The positioning devices set forth therein also require an elevated level of measurement and assembly complication.